un terrible secret
by death.seiya
Summary: {yaoi} Kuja est nouveau à la BGU. Squall, qui est "un peu" naïf, crois que Kuja est une fille. Il risque d’avoir une méchante surprise lorsqu’il découvrira la vérité…s’il la découvre un jour…(ff8 and ff9 characters) [R&R] chapitre 6 enfin
1. la rencontre

Kuja est nouveau à la BGU. Squall, qui est un peu naïf, crois que Kuja est une fille. Il risque d'avoir une méchante surprise lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité.s'il la découvre un jour. br  
  
br  
  
Un terrible secret. br  
  
br br br  
  
Je marchais dans le corridor, mon cours venait de finir. J'avais prévu d'aller m'entraîner. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et puis.BANG! Je me suis retrouvé par terre, le visage écrasé contre le sol. br  
  
br  
  
-Nah mais ça va pas!! Il y a d'autres endroits ou s'asseoir!! Si tu restes là, c'est toute la BGU qui va trébucher sur tes pieds!! br  
  
br  
  
Ah, les femmes. J'avais repris ma route, lorsque je senti une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai pour faire face à la demoiselle sur qui j'avais trébuché, j'étais tellement frustré sur le coup, que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle était jolie. Et aussi, que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. br  
  
br  
  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber, je savais pas que c'était interdit de s'asseoir dans les couloirs. Je m'appelle Kuja, je suis arrivé hier soir. br br -Oh, pardon, c'est ma faute, je me suis laissé emporter je crois.Je m'appelle Squall. br br -Enchanté br -C'est pas que je veux pas te parler, Kuja, c'est ça? Mais je me rendais à la serre de combat. Bye, et bienvenue à la BGU. br  
  
br  
  
Je n'avais plus le goût d'aller m'entraîner, je me rendis donc à ma chambre, et m'endormis. Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuner, j'avais décidé de reprendre mon entraînement que j'avais négligé la veille. Après environ 45 minutes d'entraînement, quelqu'un entra dans la serre, mais j'étais trop concentré pour m'en rendre compte. Je m'assis sur le sol pour reprendre mon souffle, mais je vis une bouteille apparaître devant mon visage. br  
  
br  
  
-J'ai cru que tu aurais soif. ^^ br br -Kuja? Que fais tu ici? Comment tu as su que j'étais ici? br br -C'est Irvine qui me l'a dis, alors, tu veux de l'eau? br br -Eh.oui, merci. br  
  
br  
  
J'ai callé la bouteille de Kuja en moins de 1 minutes. br  
  
br  
  
-Alors, qu'est ce que Irvine t'as dis d'autre sur moi? br br -Bien, il m'as suggéré de venir te voir pour que tu me fasses visiter la BGU, puisque je ne connais pas très bien les lieux. br br -Ok, je vais me changer et j'arrive, n'importe quoi pour une demoiselle. *clin d'oeil* br br -Eh..demoiselle?? br br -Je reviens dans une minute.. br  
  
br  
  
Je courrais pour ne pas la faire attendre, les filles détestent attendre. Je pris une douche rapide, et enfilai des vêtements propre, puis, on commença la visite. br 


	2. l'invitation

Je venais de terminer la «visite guidée» et je rentrais dans ma chambre. En voyant qu'il était déjà 22h, je pris ma douche, je me suis déshabillé, et glissé sous les couvertures, tombant presque immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. br br *Bon réveil en ce magnifique 25 mai!! Aujourd'hui, nous auront droit à une formidable journée ensoleillée et à un maximum pouvant grimper jusqu'à 25°!!!*br br Une musique entraînante se mit à jouer, me forçant à me lever.br br -Bon, c'est pas si mal, C'est vendredi et tu n'as qu'un cours, et il est ce matin.erf, c'est rendu que je me parles à moi-même.bah, tant pis..!! br br Je pris ma douche et je me rendis à la cafétéria pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tout en mangeant, Kuja vint s'asseoir en face de moi. br br -Hey! Bon matin Squall!! Merci pour la journée formidable hier!! br br -Bah, c'était pas grand choses.juste une petite visite de la BGU.br br -Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup apprécié! Merci! br br -Bah, sa fait plaisir de rendre service à une beautée! br br Kuja rougit, elle commençait à me plaire...je crois que lui plaisait à elle aussi.br br -Oh! Eh.merci.??br br ^^ br br -ah! Eh.J'osait pas trop te le demander hier, je voulais pas trop t'en demander à la fois, puisqu'on se connaît pas trop trop.mais je me demandais si..si tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour demain, je sais pas.on pourrait faire quelque chose, il annonce très beau encore demain, et il n'y a pas de cours alors je me suis dis que, peut-être, si tu veux bien, alors on pourrait...enfin, si tu en a envie, peut-être, faire quelque chose.br br -Sa serait génial! C'est d'accord pour demain! br br -Ouah! Super! Eh.mais la, je dois y aller, j'ai mon cour qui va commencer bientôt alors.Bye! br br -Bye!! br br Environ 5 minutes seulement après son départ, je me suis aussi rendu à mon cours.Il passa étrangement vite. br br Puisque je n'avais rien à faire du reste de la journée, je suis allé m'entraîner un peu à la serre de combat. Je suis resté environ 2 heures à m'entraîner, puis, après avoir pris ma deuxième douche de la journée, j'ai décidé d'aller en ville, j'irais dîner en ville, puis, j'irais m'acheter des vêtements.n'importe qui dira que j'en ai vraiment besoin, en commençant par moi.alors.Après avoir mangé tous mes sushis [qui étaient excellents] Je me suis acheté des nouveaux pantalons [en cuir noir...bien sur] quelques chandails et de nouvelles ceintures ainsi que une nouvelle paire de chaussures. br br En revenant à la BGU, j'ai croisé Kuja, après m'avoir sourit, elle est venue me parler. br br -Alors, Squall, sa tiens toujours pour demain hein? br br -Oui, oui, bien sur! Pas question d'annuler. =P br br -Super! M'enfin, je me rendais à mon prochain cours, je dois y aller, j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard.Bye, à demain!br br -À demain alors, ou peut-être à tout à l'heure! br 


	3. Le rendezvous

*Bonjour! Bon samedi matin! Nous somme aujourd'hui le 26 mai! Tout comme hier, nous aurons une merveilleuse journée avec un joli et chaud soleil qui sera des notre toute la journée!!!* br br -Rhaaaaa!! Tente pas de me lever, pourquoi il y à ce foutu animateur de radio, chaque matin..Nah, pourquoi, j'ai laissé ce putin de réveil à la con en mode «alarme»?? Bon, maintenant, je suis trop réveiller pour essayer de me rendormir.Et je me parle encore tout seul.M'enfin, tout va bien.La vie est belle! J'ai rendez-vous avec la jolie Kuja aujourd'hui!! br br Comme à l'habitude, je pris ma douche et j'allais me diriger vers la cafétéria, mais j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte avant que je sois sorti.br br -Oui?? br br J'ouvrai la porte. br br -Oh! Kuja! Bonjour! ^^ br br -Ah! Salut Squall, chuis content, je pensais que tu étais déjà à la cafétéria.br br -Eh, nah, j'y allais justement.pourquoi? br br -Bien.j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner dans ce petit resto pas trop loin, tu sais, la crêperie, on m'a dis qu'on y mangeait très bien.. ^^ br br -Oh d'accord! br br Je sorti de ma chambre et pris soin de barrer la porte derrière moi. On alla déjeuner à la crêperie, puis, on est allé se promener en ville, en faisant du lèche vitrine. À la fin de la journée, on a finalement décidé de rentrer, après avoir dévaliser quelques magasins.J'avais acheté d'autres ceintures, des cd 's et tout pleins d'autres choses inutiles, alors que Kuja avait achetée des livres, du papier à lettre orné de jolis motifs ainsi que des plumes et stylos. «Des trucs de filles quoi.» br br Puisqu'il était déjà tard lorsqu'on est revenu, je lui souhaitai bonne nuit après l'avoir reconduite à sa chambre, et on s'embrassa longuement avant de gagner ma chambre aussi. br Une fois dans ma chambre, je me déshabilla et je me suis couché dans mon lit. J'étais tellement heureux, jamais personne ne m'avait rendu heureux à ce point, je me disais que j'avais enfin trouvé l'amour de ma vie. br br J'avais beau essayer tant bien que mal, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Il était rendu trois heures du matin et j'étais toujours bien éveillé, sous mes draps, à contempler le plafond de ma chambre en pensant à Kuja.br br Le lendemain matin, dimanche, bien que je n'avais pas dormi, je n'étais toujours pas fatigué. Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillé, je me suis rendu à la cafétéria en chantonnant d'un air joyeux. br br -Ben dis donc Squall! Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, c'est super, ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas vu un sourire illuminer ton visage. Tu as l'air rayonnant aujourd'hui! En amour Squally? br br -Ça paraît tant que sa Selphie? br br -Nah, nah.eh...à vrai dire, oui, sa paraît énormément!! Tee-hee!! Alors, dis moi qui l'heureuse élue de ton c?ur? br br -La plus jolie fille du tout Balamb! br br -Ah bien dis donc, c'est fantastique, je vois pas tout à fait de qui tu parles, mais bon, c'est pas grave, l'important, c'est que tu soit de bonne humeur ce matin.tee-hee!! br br -Si tu le dis, m'enfin, moi je vais aller déjeuner, je meurs de faim! br br -D'accord, à tout à l'heure! br br Après avoir été chercher mon déjeuner, je m'assis à coté de Irvine. br br -Bon matin cowboy! br br -Hey Squall! Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Tu as vraiment l'air heureux.. ^^ br br -Le mot amour ne te dit-t-il rien? br br -Oh, je vois, notre capitaine est tombé amoureux? br br -Eh oui, j'imagine que je ne pouvais plus y échapper...hehebr br -Et on peux savoir de qui il s'agit? br br -Elle est nouvelle ici, je sais pas si tu la connais.br br -Une nouvelle, non, j'ignorais qu'il y avait une nouvelle, j'était seulement au courrant qu'un nouveau étudiant était arrivé.. br br -Ah oui? C'est quoi son nom? br br -Hhhmmmmmmm.je suis pas trop sur...en fait, j'ai oublié.mais c'est quoi le nom de te charmante conquête? br br -Elle s'appelle Kuja, c'est un beau nom nah??.tout comme elle ^^ br br -Kuja!!!????? *Irvine s'étouffa*br br -Mouais, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? br br -*tousse tousse* Ri.rien, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai rendez- vous avec.eh.avec Selphie, désolé, salut! br br Irvine était vraiment étrange, mais bon, je me suis dis que ça ne devait pas être trop grave, j'ai donc essayé de ne pas y porter d'attention. 


	4. discution

Note de l'auteur : ok, dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas Squall qui va penser et agir, c'est Irvine [youhou!! Mon bo Irvine ^^] .juste au cas ou sa pourrais intéresser quelqu'un, hihi, je me suis dit que ça serait utile de le savoir pour bien comprendre ce qui se passe. ^^ br br br Après avoir laissé Squall en vitesse, à la cafétéria, je suis allé rejoindre Quistis, elle saurait sûrement ce qu'il faut faire, parce que Squall ignorait un détail, que je juge assez important. br br -Quoi? Squall crois que sa nouvelle flamme est une fille, alors que ce n'est pas le cas..?? Il doit être aveugle, je connais pas de gars «féminin» au point de porter à confusion .br br -Bien, le nouveau de la BGU, Kuja.br br -Oh! Ouais, peut-être, mais à ce point la?? br br -Eh bien, ça en à tout l'air car Squall est persuadé que c'est une fille, et je me demande bien comment il va réagir lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité.br br -Ouais, j'avoue que c'est une situation assez.eh.br br -Délicate? br br -On pourrait dire ça.br br -Mais, Quistis, est ce qu'on devrait le lui dire, ou il serait mieux de lui laisser le découvrir seul? br br -Eh bien Irvine, à vrais dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui serait le mieux, j'imagine que s'il le découvre par lui-même, il pourrait avoir une réaction qui pourrait blesser Kuja, car je crois que celui-ci ignore que Squall le prend pour une fille.Mais, d'un autre sens, si on lui dit, je suis persuadée qu'il ne nous croira pas, ou il se refusera à nous croire.br br -Alors? On fait quoi? br br -Je pense que le mieux, c'est de le laisser le découvrir lui-même.Kuja va bien finir par le savoir lui aussi et le dire ;a Squall.br br -T'es sure que c'est ce qui a de mieux à faire? br br -Non, pas vraiment, mais bon.br br -Ah, d'accord, si tu le dis.Tu crois que je devrais en parler aux autres.. br br -Pourquoi? br br -Bah, pour leur dire de pas avouer a Squall que son grand amour est en fait un gars.br br -Ouais, ce serait peut-être préférable, qui sait? br br -Bon, d'accord, alors à tout à l'heure Quistis! br br -Bye! br br Je suis allé à la serre de combat, à la piscine, la cafétéria, et quelques chambres afin de dire à tout le monde de garder le secret de Kuja, puis, après, je suis allé rejoindre Selphie. Nous avons bavardé pendant un moment, j'était ailleurs, je m'inquiétais pour Squall, il risque d'avoir un méchant choc quand il va apprendre que Kuja est en réalité un gars.Et si quelqu'un, sans faire exprès, révélait tout ça à Squall, il y a si longtemps qu'il n'a pas été amoureux, pour vrai, car on peux pas vraiment dire que c'était le grand amour quand Linoa était la.et si quelqu'un le lui disait intentionnellement, je crois que ce serait pire. mais Selphie s'est vite mise à me changer les idées.br br -Irvine, relaxe, tout se passera bien.br br -Comment tu peux en être si sure? br br -Bien, justement, je n'en suis pas tout ;a fait sure, mais j'ai confiance en Squall, je crois qu'il réagira bien, tu ne crois pas? br br -Tu réagirais comment si tu apprenais aujourd'hui que j'étais une fille, et non un gars..?? br br -Voyons Irvine, je sais pertinemment que t'est pas une fille. Tee-hee ^^ br br -Oais, peut-être, mais, quand même, tu réagirais comment? br br -Bah, sa fait des années qu'on sort ensemble, je t'aimerais quand même.. br br -Tu dis sa juste pour que j'arrête de m'en faire pour Squall, hein? br br -Tee-hee, peut-être bien! ^^ br br  
  
Et elle éclata de rire, je ne pû pas m'empêcher de rire, entendre le son de sa voix me faisait sourire, l'entendre rire, me faisait rire moi aussi. Puis, je l'embrassa. 


	5. révélation partie 1

J'étais en train de lire à la bibliothèque, lorsque j'ai vu Kuja arriver. J'ai mis mon livre sur la table, et me suis levé pour aller à sa rencontre. br br -Ah!! Squall!! Te voilà enfin!!!! br br -Shhhhhhh!!! [bibliothécaire] br br -Oups, bonjour Squall.sa va bien? br br -Super, et toi? ^^ chuis super content de te voir! br br -Ouais, moi aussi, sa fait un moment que je te cherche.br br -Ah oui? Et pourquoi?? br br -Hey! Les gars, c'est une bibliothèque ici, allez bavarder ailleur!! [bibliothécaire] br br -Hihi, tu viens Squall, il faut que je te parles. ^^br br -Bon, d'accord.br br Je suis allé reporter mon livre à sa place, avant de saluer la bibliothécaire, qui avait l'air soulagée de nous voir partir, puis je suis allé rejoindre Kuja dans le couloir, je me demande bien ce qu'elle avait de si important à me dire.br br -Salut Squall!! br br -Rebonjour. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a? br br -De quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? br br -Bah, tu voulais me dire quelque chose?? br br -Ah oui!! Eh.je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais sortir ce soir, m'enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sur, parce que j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu aller au cinéma ou quelque chose.br br -Wah! Bien sur!! Super! br br -Chouette! J'avais peur que tu refuse ou que tu ailles autre chose de prévu pour ce soir.br br -Je ne manquerais aucune occasion d'être avec toibr br *Kuja rougit*br br -Alors, vers quelle heure tu veux que j'aille te chercher Squall? br br -Hmmmmmm..je pourrais venir te chercher vers 19h30.?br br -Bon, d'accord ^^ à ce soir Squall! br br -Bye Kuja. br br Et elle s'enfuit en courrant, j'étais tellement content de sortir avec cette fille ^^br br ***Peu après. Irvine***br br -Kuja!! Kuja!! Enfin, tu es la!! br br -Bin voyons Irvine, qu'est ce qui se passe? br br -Eh.Je sais pas si je devrais te dire ça, mais je peux pas garder sa plus longtemps.br br -Wah, sa a vraiment l'air grave.br br -Mouais, si on veux, sa dépend de toi.br br -Qu'est ce qu'il y a? br br -C'est.c'est à propos de Squall.br br -Quoi...??br br -Il.m'enfin, je sais pas trop comment te le dire, mais bon.il crois que.Bon, j'y vais la.Il crois que tu es une fille.br br -Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh..oO 


	6. révélation partie 2

-Alors Squall, quel film sa te tente de voir ce soir? br br -Eh, je sais pas, décide, Kuja ^^br br -Hmmmmmmmm.on va voir Entretien avec un vampire? br br -Ouais, d'accordbr br On est entré dans la salle, puis, on s'est assis. On a barvardé un moment [stupides annonces.] Finalement, après 20 minutes, le film à débuté. br Le film était commencé depuis un moment déjà. [environ au moment ou Louis rencontre le mec qui marche sur les murs...hihi, c pissant ce bout la.] br br -Je reviens ma jolie.j'ai bu du pepsi alors. ^^br br -Ma jolie.??br br -Bah ouais, je te trouve très mignonne! br br -Eh Squall.je crois que je devrais te dire quelque chose, avant que sa ne devienne sérieux entre nous, et que tu ailles une mauvaise surprise un moment donné.je préfère te le dire moi-même avant que tu ne l'apprennes en .m'enfin, par toi même si on veut.br br -Quoi, ce n'étais qu'un stupide paris, ou quelque chose comme sa? Dans le fond, tu m'aimes pas, c'était juste pour te payer ma gueule? br br -Non, c'est pas sa, je t'aime vraiment! C'est juste que.br br [on va dire que personne dans la salle de ciné entend la conversation, ou alors personne est dérangé par deux mecs qui jasent.]br br -C'est quoi alors? br br -Bien.c'est assez étrange à dire, j'ai jamais eu à dire sa à quelqu'un que j'aime auparavant.mais bon, chuis pas une fille.br br -Gnien??? br br -Bah ouais, chuis un mec.br br -Tu me niaise..?? br br -Eh, non, pas vraiment, je sais pas comment tu as pu confondre à ce point, mais chuis un mec.br br -....br br -Squall, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais reste pas sans rien dire.br br -....Qu'est ce que tu voudrais bien que je te raconte? Je viens d'apprendre ke ma blonde, est en fait mon chum.c'est assez.chuis assez confus la.br br -Chuis désolé.br br -De quoi? br br -Bah, que tu ailles pensé sa.et que c'est fini nous deux.br br -Comment sa? br br -Je pense pas que tu veuilles rester avec moi en sachant sa.br br -Pourquoi pas? br br -Bah, t'est pas guay.si il faudrait que Balamb pence que le capitaine Squall Leonhart sort avec un mec.br br -Kuja.br br -...Oui Squall? br br -Je t'aimebr br J'étais assez déboussolé mais je l'aimais, peu importe qu'il soit un il ou une elle, je l'aimais plus que tout.je l'ai embrassé plutot, elle, m'enfin, il avait l'air si heureux. br On a écouté la fin du film blotti l'un contre l'autre, puis, nous avons été mangé au restaurant, pour ensuite finir la soirée en beauté par une promenade au clair de lune. br Une fois rentrés à la BGU, je suis allé reconduire Kuja à sa chambre, avant d'aller dormir dans la mienne. 


	7. révélation partie 1, version 2

Ce n'est pas la suite du chapitre 6, c'est plutôt une deuxième version de ce chapitre, après plusieurs demande comme «sa aurait été plus drôle que Squall découvre que Kuja est une fille.disons...comme un grand, par lui même » eh bien, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre. Je sais que ça fait un assez grand moment que la fic reste incomplète, mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec mon ordinateur, et avec la rentrée des classes, j'ai un peu manqué de temps, mais je compte bien me remettre à cette fic, qui me semble assez bien commencée, m'enfin, c'est pas mal ce à quoi je m'attendais.br br br -Alors Squall, quel film sa te tente de voir ce soir? br br -Eh, je sais pas, décide, Kuja ^^br br -Hmmmmmmmm.on va voir Entretien avec un vampire? br br -Ouais, d'accordbr br On est entré dans la salle, puis, on s'est assis. On a barvardé un moment [stupides annonces.] Finalement, après 20 minutes, le film à débuté. br Le film était commencé depuis un moment déjà. [environ au moment ou Louis rencontre le mec qui marche sur les murs...hihi, c pissant ce bout la.] br br -Je reviens ma jolie.j'ai bu du pepsi alors. ^^br br -Ma jolie.??br br -Bah ouais, je te trouve très mignonne! br br -....-Alors Squall, quel film sa te tente de voir ce soir? br br -Eh, je sais pas, décide, Kuja ^^br br -Hmmmmmmmm.on va voir Entretien avec un vampire? br br -Ouais, d'accordbr br On est entré dans la salle, puis, on s'est assis. On a barvardé un moment [stupides annonces.] Finalement, après 20 minutes, le film à débuté. br Le film était commencé depuis un moment déjà. [environ au moment ou Louis rencontre le mec qui marche sur les murs...hihi, c pissant ce bout la.] br br -Je reviens ma jolie.j'ai bu du pepsi alors. ^^br br -Ma jolie.??br br -Bah ouais, je te trouve très mignonne! br -.....br br Je suis allé au toilettes, et, après quelques minutes seulement, j'ai regagné mon siège. On a continué à écouter le film, et j'ai passé mon bras autour des épaules de Kuja, qui s'est blotti tout contre moi. Je la regardais, elle est tellement belle. Après un moment, mon regard était toujours posé sur elle, elle m'a regardé, nos regards se sont croisés, puis, je l'ai embrassée, c'était si bon, ce fût un baiser long et passionné.. br 


	8. révélation partie 2, version 2

On est rentré à la BGU main dans la main en marchant au clair de lune. Puisqu'il était déjà assez tard, je l'ai raccompagnée à sa chambre. br br -Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit Kuja.. br br -C'était une soirée mémorable Squall, merci.. br br On s'est embrassé de nouveau, et elle m'a attirée dans sa chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. br Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, elle enleva ma veste de cuir et mon chandail et elle allait commencer à défaire mes ceintures. J'ai alors entrepris d'enlever son chandail aussi. En très peu de temps, on était presque tous les deux nus dans sa chambre. Kuja avait encore ses jeans. Je défis sa ceinture et baissai son pantalon, je commençais à trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, elle portait des boxers.lorsque le les lui enlevai, j'eus la plus grande surprise de ma vie, je ne savais plus comment réagir.je fis un pas en arrière et regardai, ébahi, ce n'était pas une fille qui se trouvait nue devant moi, mais bien un mec. J'étais vraiment confus, alors je me suis couvert d'un drap et je me suis assis en «p'tite boule» dans un coin de la chambre, les yeux fermés pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.br br -Squall.ça va pas? Qu'est ce que tu as..?? br br -....br br -Squall, s'il te plaît, répond moi.qu'est ce qui ne va pas?? br br -Tu es un...t'es pas une.ahhhh.ça s'peut pas!! br br -Chuis pas une quoi.et chuis un quoi?? Qu'est ce qui a Squall, dis le moi! br br -.T'es.t'es un mec..!!! oO br br -Eh.ouais, et alors, sa fait longtemps que j'ai découvert ça, et toi, t'as découvert ça tout seul? br br -Bah ouais! Justement! J'aurais bien aimé être informé de ce «petit» détail!! br br -.....Quoi.Tu savais pas?? Ohh..eh.he bien.ouais, c'est un peu étrange, vois-tu, je sais pas trop quoi te répondre la, c'est pas une situation que j'ai l'habitude de...m'enfin.Tu comprends. br br -Chuis vraiment désolé Kuja, j'ai peut-être réagi un peu brusquement, je voulais pas te blesser, mais c'est assez déboussolant, je m'attendais pas à ça. br br -C'est correcte, je comprends.attend, je vais chercher tes vêtements. br br -Pourquoi? br br -Bien, parce que tu vas sûrement t'en aller, et j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas vouloir récupérer ton linge afin de pas être obligé de te rendre à ta chambre nu dans les couloirs. br br -Qu'est ce qui te dis que je veux m'en aller.??br br -Mais.br br -Je t'aime Kuja.br br Et je l'embrassai. C'était si bon de l'embrasser, sentir son corps tout contre le mien.c'était, d'une certaine façon, différent des autres baisers que j'avais échangés avec Kuja, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'était encore mieux. 


	9. un deuxieme commencement

Lors des conversations à trois, puisqu'il y aura conversation entre Squall, Kuja et Irvine, pour mieux distinguer qui parle, Squall parlera en italique, Kuja en gras, et Irvine en souligné.  
  
Je dormais encore, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Kuja, qui était déjà réveillé, s'est levé, et a enfilé un peignoir pour ouvrir la porte.on ne s'était pas rhabillés. br Je me suis réveillé lorsque Kuja à ouvert la porte, c'était Irvine. br br -Salut Kuja. br br -*baille* Ah, allo Irvine! br br -Oh, tu dormais.?? Désolé, j'vais revenir plus tard. br br -Nah, c'est correcte, entre! br br -T'es sur que je dérange pas? br br -Non, non, c'est beau. br br -Bon, d'accord.br br Je n'avais saisit que quelques mots de la brève conversation sur le pas de la porte, et je croyais que, vu que j'avais entendu la porte claquer et Irvine dire qu'il s'en allait, eh bien, je croyais qu'Irvine était parti et que Kuja allait revenir se coucher.mais il n'est pas revenu tout de suite.br br -Alors Kuja, tu viens? br br -Oh, Squall est là aussi? br br -Oui, il a passé la nuit dans ma chambre. br br -Oh, je dérange alors, désolé, je te parlerai tout à l'heure à la place.br br -Non, non, pas du tout, c'est pas grave, tu peux rester, n'est ce pas Squall.?? br br -Eh.ouais, j'imagine.sa.eh.sa dérange pas ^^ br br -Vous êtes surs? Je peux partir et.br br -Pas de problème.!br br -Alors, tu voulais me demander quelque chose.? br br -Bien, en fait, c'est pas qu'à toi que je dis ça, et d'est pas vraiment une question, plus une invitation.Et sa tombe bien, Squall est la alors,.c'est juste que pour fêter les vacances d'été, on organise une petite fête a la plage et, ça serait super si vous veniez.br br -Waahhh! Chouette, une fête!! br br -Ouais, sa pourrait être bien, qui viendra? br br -Moi, Selphie, Seifer, Linoa, Quistis, Vincent, Zell et Sephiroth. br br -Ah, et bien, sa promet d'être bien ^^ br br -Ouais, m'enfin, j'vais vous laisser, bye. br br -Bye! br br -Bye! br br Irvine est parti, et je me suis recouché. Kuja est allé prendre sa douche, mais, puisque sa douche est insonorisée, [ouin...on va dire.hihi] je ne le savais pas alors je me suis levé et je suis allé aux toilettes. Lorsque j'allais commencer à pisser, je me suis apperçu que Kuja était dans la douche, alors je me suis dirigé vers la porte pour sortir, en espérant que Kuja n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais la, mais, tout comme j'allais ouvrir la porte.br br -Ou crois-tu aller comme ça?? br br Je crois que je suis devenu mauve.br br -Eh bien, je savais pas que tu étais la, chuis désolé, je m'en allais sortir.br br -Pourquoi? br br -Bien, tu prends ta douche.br br -Et alors? br br -Et alors..?? Chuis tout de même pas pour aller te rejoindre sous la douche.br br -Pourquoi pas.??br br -.....br br -Alors.tu viens, ou tu fais semblant..?? br br J'ai hésité quelques secondes, mais j'ai tout de même fini par me déshabiller et je suis allé le rejoindre sous la douche. L'eau était chaude, tellement chaude, qu'elle endormait mon cerveau, c'était comme dans un rêve, une bulle.On s'embrassait et on se caressait, c'était si bon de me sentir si près de lui, toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps ne fasse plus qu'un.Puis, il est allé derrière moi, massant mon dos et embrasant mon cou, puis, je sentis ses mains descendre de plus en plus le long de ma colonne, et, je sentis ses doigts entrer dans mon anus, puis après quelques mouvements, il les retira pour laisser la place à son membre devenu dur par l'excitation, je pleurais doucement son nom, c'était douloureux et agréable à la fois, j'avais un peu peur, c'était la première fois, et je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il allait faire.Je crois qu'il l'a senti puisqu'il me parlait tout doucement pour me rassurer.j'étais comme en transe, on dirait que tout cela n'était pas tout à fait réel.br br -Ne t'en fait pas Squall, tout va bien se passer, je t'aime, je suis la.br br Et il m'embrassait dans le cou.J'avais l'impression que tout tourbillonnait autour de moi, j'essayais de m'agripper à quelque chose, mais tout était mouillé et glissant.C'était une sensation assez étrange mais tout de même agréable, avec Kuja qui enfonçait son membre plus profondément et plus rapidement dans mon anus.Jamais je n'oublierai ce matin. 


End file.
